Little Big Planet Last Stand
by Bebuzzu
Summary: The Negativitron is in the verge of awakening and our Creators has gone in deep slumber. Followers of the Negativitron has conquered our planet and we are all doomed to hell. Who will save us? An uncompleted creation by the name of SackBoy. Being rewritten so you'll have to wait people.
1. Chapter 1

Little Big Planet Last Stands

Prologue

In this universe, there are galaxies. And in this galaxy, there are planets. But in this certain Planet, strange beings resides in it. And when I mean strange, I do not mean that they have mental problems, stupid belief, adventure fever, dance fever (ok maybe some has it) or anything like that. I mean their appearance. There was the 6 Creators that designed that very world of theirs, naming it Little Big Planet and drew their creations to life, drawing animals made of wood, dirt monsters, angels, and such. All was well until another powerful being came to existence. His name was the Negativitron and he wanted nothing but everything to disappear. The 6 Creators agreed to band up together and defeat this evil but came the terrible price. They would be forcing their creations to fend for themselves while they would enter a deep slumber, unable to aid them during their times of need. The war between those great powerful beings waged on and on til the Negativitron was finally defeated. As expected, the Creators immediately fell into slumber, leaving their creations alone. But for how long they will sleep, not even I know. But that wasn't the end of it. Followers of the Negativitron had trailed us to our planet and had conquered it, enslaving all of its residents to slavery and all hope is lost. The only thing that could possibly save us would be an uncompleted creation named Sackboy.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Big Planet Last Stands

Coming To Life

Dead silence roamed around in the cold, empty room, small breezes that entered through the shattered window blew the papers that were torn to shreds everywhere, old pencils and used paintbrushes were snapped into pieces, their remains was scattered all over the filthy room. In a corner of the room, the desk's rotten wood was barely holding a small doll no taller than 30 cm and was presumably made out of sack cloth, a small needle attached with a string that has sewn its way in and out of the doll's head laid motionless on the mouldy wood, creating stitches that goes around its head. Two black beady buttons was sewn onto where the eyes should be, leaving it staring blankly at the rotten ceiling. On its torso, a small zipper locked its fluffs inside One would think nothing valuable would be in this room due to its messy appearance, the only thing worth seeing would be an uncompleted doll. The door quickly shot off its rusted hinges as a tall cloaked man invaded the abandoned apartment. He scanned his surrounding before taking steps into the room, his eyes darted back and forth for any signs of assault. Suddenly he stopped moving, his senses warns him that something in the atmosphere was different in the room, as if another living being resided within it.

'But I do not see anything. Maybe I'm getting the sense of déjà vu.' He thought and quickly discarded the thought out of his mind. Each step he took, the creaking sound replaced his footsteps caused by his black leather shoes, echoing slightly in the room. He searched for the change and nearly gave up until he set his gaze upon the uncompleted doll. He stared curiously at the doll made up of sack cloth and picked it up with his black gloved hands, lifting it up to his eye level. The more he stared at the beady buttons, the more he felt like he was looking at something alive.

'But a doll cannot possibly come alive. Especially if it is incomplete.' And with that, he dumped it back onto the desk and left the room for good. As soon as he left, the doll's arm began to twitch and move slowly by itself. It's small torso forcefully sat up, the zipper kept it's stuffing inside as the head looked up, glancing at his location. The string was still attached to his head along with the needle and was dragged along with the doll as it had decided to explore its new world, unaware of the outside world truly looked like. Another man waltzed into the room, except most of his attire was covered with a black cloak, his grey Robin Hood hat showered his eyes with darkness and was immediately greeted by the doll, a huge smile had been pasted on its face even though it doesn't have any mouth.

'Whats this? Another creation that had been freed? Truly, it does not know anything about us... I'll just have to drag it back.' He picked up the doll and quickly realised it was incomplete after seeing the dangling string connected to a needle from its head. He didn't know why but somehow, he felt that he needed to fix up the doll's head first before anything was to happen.

'God, I feel so girly now. Ok after this, I'll just take it back to HQ.' he thought as he sewed the head together, creating a ring of stitches on the sack cloth doll's head. It had obediently stayed still, no signs of resistance surfaced and the smile was still plastered on its face. After he had finished, it had danced around a bit and amused the man with it. Without anybody realising it, the doll gave the shocked man a hug and slowly transformed his once twisted mind into the pure one. He stared in shock for a while as the doll would not get off, possibly because it thought he was its Creator. He picked up the sack doll again and slid it in his black pocket, only the head of the creation poked out in wonder of its new destination, the man smiled fondly at the over excited doll. This creation was different than the others, it had healed the scars of terrible sins on his mind, revealing the true thoughts of another being and gave him freedom from the Negativitron. For so long, he thought that his master wanted a perfect world, no wrong doings would ever exist in that world but the doll's thought showed him that nothing can be perfect.

"I'll take you to your new home then... SackBoy."


End file.
